


Fiq x Tyler... A story of A flame boi and a Chad.

by Djcool111323



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Crack Fic, I honestly dont know so ima probably not tag right, M/M, Smut, Swearing, idk any more, your mum gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djcool111323/pseuds/Djcool111323
Summary: FIQ AND TY FUCK IDK WHAT ELSE I AM SORRY





	Fiq x Tyler... A story of A flame boi and a Chad.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A Star and a Tree aka the best waifs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+Star+and+a+Tree+aka+the+best+waifs).



Fiq awoke laying next to his CHAD of a boyfriend Ty. Ty was sound a fucken sleep like the CHAD he was but non the less Fiq got up and decided AH YES A SHOWER IS IN ORDER!!  So he rolled his ass out of bed and hobbled over to the shower turning on the shower. He stripped revealing them chesticles to the world(How scandalous). He jumped in (Sadly not showing in pee to save toilet...)  ~~~~beginning to hum Ty woke up to this ~~DEMONIC~~ heavenly humming. He climbed out of bed and crawled towards it he stared at the scarred boi though the crack in the door. Yas. Creep on him. This is normal. Fiq did notice....cause yah know.... Reasons. Ty DROPPED THY PANTIES and began to fap cause FAP. Fiq hearing this let out a very VERY manly scream ((He screamed like a Viola being picked up and yeeted)) Ty screamed like a CHAD and got caught with his pants down. Then they fucked. Then Fiq got pregnat. Then they had a baby which they pawned off to Liam. The end!


End file.
